


Birthday Shots and Darts

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Carol Danvers is visiting for her birthday. Selena Hargrave catches her eye and she invites her to her birthday party at the bar. She flirts with her, encouraging Selena to flirt back. It's enough to get the two women to have some birthday fun in more private areas.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Original Character(s)
Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716922
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Shots and Darts

I came in from a swim when I heard commotion from upstairs. People were talking excitedly in the lounge, loud enough to capture my attention. Curious to see what all the excitement was, I walked to the second floor of headquarters; I made sure to put on my shorts to hide the bottom of my swimsuit. When I reached my destination, there stood Thor, Wanda, Steve, Tony and Natasha surrounding someone. I suspected the others were off somewhere minding their own business.  
“So, what are we doing for your birthday?” Tony asked the stranger, a woman it looked like; at least from the angle I could see.  
“Drinking and darts, but mainly drinking. I’d like to go to our usual spot. It’s got that 90’s feel I love,” the person replied.  
“Splendid. This should be fun. How many days are you staying with us this time?” Natasha said.  
“A week. Oh, hello. It appears we have an audience,” the newcomer said. She met my gaze across the room; brown eyes like chocolate creating a warmth in me. Paired with honey blonde hair, she was stunning, and the same warmth spread in a new place. The others turned to find me standing near the couches, towel wrapped around my shoulder, bathing suit showing off my midriff.  
“Nice suit. Enjoy yourself?” Steve greeted me. I felt heat flush my face as his eyes scanned over me. The bathing suit I wore was a black bikini and it formed well to the swells of my breasts; something that was currently occupying Captain America’s attention.  
“I did,” I turned my focus on the blonde woman who had crossed the room to stand in front of me. “Forgive me, but I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Selena Hargrave,” I introduced myself, extending a hand towards her. Her gaze took in my outstretched hand, ignoring it as she pulled me into a hug. I let out a squeak of surprise, gradually returning it. She laughed letting go after a minute.  
“Carol Danvers. Want to come to the bar with us? The invitation isn’t only limited to these guys,” She gestured to the group behind us. “Cuties like you are extremely welcome,” he stated. My jaw dropped, heat flushing my face more at her boldness.  
“I…um…will have to…uh…change,” I stammered out. Carol came closer, her hands drifting over the outward curves of my chest.  
“Want some help with that?” she asked. My face grew hotter – if it was even possible – and I took a step back.  
“I’ve got it, thanks. What time should I meet you at the bar?” I asked.  
“Party starts at 8. It’s called Hank’s if you’ve never been there,” Tony answered. His lips curled into a teasing smile and I shot him a glare, noticing the others were trying not to snicker at my demise.  
“Oh, and Selena?” I flicked my eyes back at Carol. “Wear something equally as sexy as that,” she said. Her eyes raked over my body, making me gasp before exiting the room.  
“Go easy with the flirting Carol,” I heard Steve say.  
“I can’t help it if I find her hot as hell,” was the last thing I heard from Carol as I ran up to my room.

I locked my door, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. What just happened? I thought, replaying the conversation downstairs in my head. I’d met people who loved to flirt before; Loki, who loved to cause mischief whenever possible, Stephen Strange, who I never thought could be even the slightest bit interested in me, and Bucky, who I always thought of as a friend. None of them caused such a reaction as Carol.  
My heart hammered in my chest, my palms grew sweaty and I found it hard to breathe around her. And I thought my fleeting crush on Wanda was bad. This was much worse.  
I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower; a cold, cold shower to rid myself of all thought about Carol. I stripped and almost yelped at the temperature, fighting to keep my composure as the water rained over me.  
I slipped a hand between my legs, taking care of the ache for the thoughts of her touching me, kissing me; fucking me. It took a few minutes for me to release allowing me to turn up the heat for a proper cleansing. I took my time, using my favorite body wash – lavender and vanilla scented – to engage Carol’s attention later. I shaved my legs until they were silky smooth, getting out and wrapping myself in a fluffy, green towel. Checking the time, I saw two hours remained before I had to meet the others; I wanted to enjoy taking my time prepping myself for the birthday girl. If she wanted sexy, I would give her exactly what she wanted.  
Flinging open my closet doors, I rummaged through the rows of clothes, throwing out a few choices that were able to drive anyone crazy. The three outfits were as follows:  
A bright green halter top, bohemian patterned shorts and black heels.  
A black, short-sleeved crop top and navy-blue mini skirt with blue heels, and finally a royal blue strapless top with black jeans and black boots. I went with the second option to show off my stomach, the skirt forming well to my ass. I also slipped on a black thong, getting to work on drying my plum-colored hair. I decided on straightening it, letting it cascade where it rested on my mid-back. For my make-up, I went with more of a lighter blue eyeshadow blended with a midnight black one. I winged out my eyeliner, creating a cat-eye shape that screamed ‘come and fuck me if you dare,’  
It did well to bring out my blue-green eyes enough to get anyone, especially Carol, to stare. I dressed and left for the bar, hoping it was enough to reign the blonde goddess in.

When I entered the bar, the first people to greet me were Sam and Bucky; they both looked as if they might drool over me.  
“Damn, girl. You’re looking fine tonight. Who are you trying to impress?” Sam said, draping an arm over my shoulders.  
“I sure hope it’s me, doll. If not, then someone’s going be a lucky fella,” Bucky commented.  
“Sorry, boys, there’s only one person who I want. The little blonde angel named Carol Danvers,” I said.  
“You’re one hell of a birthday present then. I don’t know if she’ll be able to keep her hands off you,” Bucky told me. We walked over to the section of the bar where our group was hanging out; Tony was the next to notice me. He repeatedly tapped Carol on the shoulder to her annoyance. She was wearing a white shirt, covered by a brown leather jacket and blue jeans.  
“What is it that you’re wanting Stark?” she said, removing his finger. I laughed and pushed my body through the two of them.  
“Is this seat taken?” I asked, leaning on the counter. Her eyes darkened as she took all of me in.  
“No. Not at all. Feel free to sit here if you want,” she replied. I smiled and sat down on the stool, flagging down the bartender.  
“Two vodka shots,” I ordered.  
“Make it three,” Natasha chimed in. He poured them and I passed down one to both of them, throwing the one I had down my throat. Each of us downed three more before Carol got off her stool.  
“Let’s go play some darts,” she suggested. She dragged me off my stool and over by the jukebox. I picked up three darts while she picked up three as well.  
“All right, but let’s make it fun. Best 2 out of 3 and loser has to kiss the winner,”  
“Deal. Be warned, Selena. I’m pretty good,”  
“Why don’t you go first then?” She took her position and made one bullseye, the other two hitting the ring underneath it. My first round, I hit both the most inner circle and the outside circle not earning as many points. Carol’s next round, she missed two and landed the last in the first ring. I managed to get one bullseye, missed one and hit the middle ring.  
The last round:  
Carol – two bullseyes and the outermost circle.  
Me – three bullseyes.  
“I guess this makes you the winner,” Carol told me. I had suspicions that she might have let me win but chose not to voice them.  
“I guess you have to kiss me, then,” I said. She pulled me back to the barstools, turning me so I’d have to straddle the seat. She stepped in between my legs and pressed her lips against mine. They were soft and warm, her hands calloused and rough against my cheeks. She nipped my lower lip, causing me to take a sharp intake of breath. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside my mouth, tangling it with mine. Someone cleared their throat; she smiled into the kiss, pulling back.  
“If you two are done making out, we could cut the cake,” Steve said. We nodded and he sliced it into pieces, handing it out to everyone.  
“I know something I could do with a cake,” Carol whispered in my ear.  
“Mm. Do you now?” She nodded and leaned in closer, licking my ear; her warm breath fanning over my skin.  
“I’d spread it all over your body. Lick it clean. Now that would be a treat,” she said. The same warmth as before spread through me again.  
“Too bad we don’t have any more to play with,” I murmured.  
“I can remedy that issue. What do you say to getting out of here?” she said. I nodded and she took my hand in hers.  
“Selena and I are heading out. Feel free to have fun without us,” Carol told our group.  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Tony said, winking at us. We left, making a stop at a 24-hour bakery shop for a special surprise.

Back at headquarters, Carol and I ventured to my room, cake and a knife in tow. She locked the door behind her and placed the cake and knife on the bed.  
“Strip. I’ll get a towel,” Carol told me. Eager to be her treats, I rid myself of my clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She brought out a towel, spreading it out on the floor.  
“Lie down,” I got up and did as she asked. She opened the cake, slicing it into multiple pieces. Carol took one of them, smearing it onto a breast, continuing until I was covered in cake and frosting. Licking her fingers clean, she undressed and started feasting on my body. She licked me up slow, sucking in places, sure to leave a mark. My arousal increased as she expertly swirled her tongue around my breasts, over my nipples; the buds perking up at her lips. My back arched as I moaned while she continued her feast. Further down she went until she reached my core. She spread my legs, hooking her hands underneath my thighs, holding them in place.  
She parted my folds with her tongue, and I let out a loud moan while she lapped at me. Her tongue traced patterns, flicking the clit; the motion made my hips buck against her mouth, more moans escaping my lips. With no warning, she inserted two fingers inside me, pumping in and out until I came apart. She came up to kiss me, the taste of my juices still on her lips. I rolled Carol over to pleasure in my own way, resulting in her orgasming as well. I laid down beside her, both of breathing hard and slick with sweat.  
“I hope you’ve been having a great birthday,” I said.  
“I’d say this has been the best one so far,” she responded.  
“Good to hear. I’m glad I’ve made it a memorable one,” She turned on her side, her fingers tracing my jawline.  
“I’m here for six more days. I’d like to take you on a date. Get to know you better,” She said. I leaned in to kiss her.  
“I’d like that,” I accepted.  
“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7. We’ll grab dinner, maybe catch a movie,”  
“Sounds perfect,” We kissed for a few minutes, climbing into bed and curling up beside each other. We fell asleep, pleasant dreams of our future relationship dancing around in our heads.


End file.
